


The Lost Lights Lost Song

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lies, M/M, Outer Space, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robots, Space Battles, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: As the liaison of the Lost Light it's your job to keep tabs on Megatron and further human cybertornian relationships. Your job description didn't include getting kidnapped or becoming a Decepticons pet. Somehow while spying on the Lost Lights ship Tarn gained affections for you and now your in his grasp.Yandere Tarn X Reader
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Tarn, Drift | Deadlock/You, Helex/Kaon/Nickel/Tarn/Tesarus/Vos (Transformers)/You, Tarn (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

You don't know what got you here. You do but you don't. Blinking away harsh light you are not in any pain. Either you'd been on this medical bed for a long time and had healed or you were drugged out of your mind. Looking up at the harsh ceiling lights you don't doubt the second option, everything blurring together as you try and sit up.

Sliding back down slowly, unable to quite lean up yet you listen. There's the soft beeping of a heart monitor and you feel an I.V in your arm. The lights spin and you swear you're in space again seeing stars. Head throbbing you tilt your head limply to the side, eyes lazily observing the room until you notice how unfamiliar it is. Eyes widening you do your best to shift your head and look around.

You should be panicked but your hunch about drugs must be right because your limp as a rag doll, unable to properly convey your fear and worry over what happened. Struggling the lights blur again and your body swims in euphoria. Your head pulses with something. If it's pain you're unsure but it sends a white hot wave over you shocking your systems into stillness. Something in your body screams don't do that again and even though your numb you heed it's advice, going limp on your mattress. The sheets feel safe and warm and you feel yourself floating.

Head spinning and eyes glazed, your vision begins to blur more harshly. Someone opens the door very distantly catching your attention. White light illuminates a silhouette and you wonder if you're in heaven because they looked like an angel. Closing your eyes letting your head rest as something pinches your skin distancing you from this world you wonder how you ended up in this mess.

The mind is a funny thing. Dreams are never just full memories. They're full of symbolism and emotions. Regret. Fear. Sorrow. Anger. Happiness. Hope. These are the things we tend to dream endlessly about and yet here we are trying to remember events through blurry eyes. Were you crying? Were you laughing? Was it happy? Sad? Fearful? Your mind can't quite make sense of it all but you dig deeper trying anyways. Then it punches you in the gut.

Overlord.

Prowl had black mailed or maybe just asked (that part was still pretty fuzzy) Rodimus too hold Overlord. The big blue bastard had gotten out.

The crew. God the crew loved you like you were one of them and you loved all of them. Rewind, bless his spark the second he heard there was danger picked you up and ran. He wasn't as strong or fast as most bots but you were weightless to him as he made a mad dash for the pods. The hallways were blurry and trashed. Lights flickering as sound exploded, roaring endlessly in your ears. He stopped suddenly taking the breath out of your lungs as he pushed you into a pod promising they'd come and get you once Overlord had been killed or detained once more. He said something like we love you. You don't remember if you even got to say bye before the pod sealed off.

The crew never came.

You waited what felt like years in that dingy pod. Only the empty space to greet you. It was a hard realization that you were alone. In the endless void of space, just drifting a million miles from home. No food. No water. No friends. Probably no funeral.

You don't remember what you were thinking. But the dream makes it clear what you were feeling. Tears streak, down your face even in sleep as you whimper,

"They're not coming…" Into the endless unknown. 

You vaguely remember blacking out on day four and the loud screeching of metal that followed. Being grabbed ever so carefully. Panicked voices and sharp claws. Blurry lights and halls as you felt yourself flying. Clawed hands were wrapped around you. Someone was whispering but you couldn't hear it.

Drift. Drift had saved you. You were safe. How could you forget his cooling claws and soft words?

Your eyebrows creased as your fingertip twitched. Something was holding your hand.

Wake up. You had to WAKE UP. You'd done it before you needed to do it again. You had to fight. They'd fought to find you know it was your turn to fight too. You needed to wake up.

Shifting everything is blurry. The room is white. The walls. The sheets. The floor. The light. It's all bright white. One hand gripping your sheets the other Drifts servo you groan closing your eyes. You're in that half and half. You're aware but not awake. Listening but not hearing. Your body fights you and you feel heavy like a giant weight is on your chest. Not letting you move, not letting you breathe. You can hear voices but you can barely understand the words.

"Well they're going to make it…" 

A female voice. Velocity maybe? Or a whispering First Aid...

"You're sure?" A deep voice. 

Clawed servos hold your hands. Drift...

"Yes now-" Eyes fluttering your grip tightens on something. Squeezing harder you smile. He'd be here when you wake up. He'd wait for you. You could rest. You were safe.

"Drift…?" And then that overwhelming darkness once more.

~~~

Tarn stiffens as you whisper that traitors name. Huffing his talons wrap around your hand holding it tightly, obsessively. This was the perfect revenge. Taking away someone Megatron respected and admired. Someone Cyclonus had befriended. And someone Drift loved.

"Soon my little songbird… Soon we can be together and you'll forget all about them. All about him. All you need is me." Humming softly Tarns claws tussle through your hair as he smiles behind his mask. Soon you'd be all his. His little song bird...


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up more than a little confused but Drift (Tarn) soothes your worries. After all he loves you and would do anything to keep you with him forever~

Waking up you groan. Everything is still blurry. Blinking several times your vision slowly adjusts but not enough to really focus. Everything blurs together as your eyes move around looking for something to focus on. Twitching your fingers you carefully push yourself up, head swaying from the movement. The colors spike before they fade everything becoming dull.

Looking around the white room is gone. The white walls and white floors and white lights are gone. You're… you're in a new room. One you don't recognize. It's not yours... And it's dark. Purple gray walls. It looks like purple sheets. Where were you? 

What happened? 

"H-hello?" Silence. Suffocating silence and gray walls with dim lights. You can't see anything. Your in a room with a bed. That's it. Hands clenching the sheets besides you, you don't recognize this room or the bed or… or… or…

Breathing in deeply you close your eyes before slowly pushing yourself up. Slippery sheets laid under your fingers making it hard to push yourself up. After what feels like hours you finally force yourself against the bed rest and pause. Your vision is still blurry and blinking doesn't seem to help. Dots appear in your vision and you feel like your drifting. Like your in space. Like you can't breathe.

"Hello!" You call again before your hand comes up to your throat. You listen to your heart beat listen to your breathing. You're not in space. You're not drifting. Sound doesn't travel in space so why do you feel like your suffocating?

Your shaking now. Your eyes dart around but it's the same color everywhere. Everything's blurring together. What is this place? Where are you? Where's Ratchet? Rodimus? Magnus? Drift? Your voice echoes around you hitting you from all sides. You cover your ears. Begging. Pleading.

You wait. No response. Swallowing thickly you sit up and swing your legs over the bed ready to get up and explore. Surely you could find a door and get someone. You don't want to be alone. You hated being alone. Getting off the purple sheets your head swims as you stand, legs swaying. How long had you been on bed rest? When was the last time you moved? Awhile it seemed...

A dark purple and silver dress falls from your form and drags on the ground as you take shaky steps. Well it was better than the hospital gown you just had on. But... you couldn't really move. You feel heavy and light all at once. Your body was numb yet every step felt like needles up your body. Was this what dying felt like? 

You hear frenzied foot steps and pause. You see purple but your eyes are still pretty blurry. Should they be that blurry? It must be the oxygen deprivation from your brain and the strain of being in space. How long were you in space? How long were you in that pod? How long did you drift? Drift? Was Drift here? What about the others? Was everyone okay?

"Cy-cyclonus...?" You can't see and it's upsetting. You feel tears in your eyes as sharp digits gently stroke your face. You fall, your legs collapsing from the strain of holding you but a servo catches you.

You hear soft humming.

"Cyclonus is that you?" There's no answer but the humming continues softly. Digits thread through your hair and you feel calmer. Your head feels... foggy. "Drift?" You ask softly. You blink your eyes but all that gets you is more black dots. "I... I can't see." You feel tears stream down your face as you look around. It's all blurry. You see purple...? But the walls are a gray purple, you don't know if it's a bot or who it is. All the colors are the same. Why can't you see? What happened? Were you blind?

You begin shaking.

"D-drift?" You beg. Who was holding you? Where were you? What was going on? You feel sharp but gentle digits scratch your scalp as sobs escape your body. Was it Drift? It had to be Drift right? Cyclonus maybe? What about Ratchet? He wouldn't leave you in this state. Right? What was going on? 

"It's okay. Your safe now." A soft hum comforts you as cold metal surrounds you. You close your eyes shaking leaning into the bot. Your still not sure who it is. What's wrong with you and you can barely speak. Sobs escape you as you cry out. You can barley stay conscious. Your so tired. You feel yourself floating. That hum was so nice... so soothing. You feel your eyes gets heavy as your body goes limp.

You think you've stopped crying but you aren't sure. A numbness has washed over you as you look up trying to see the source of the humming. You open and close your mouth but you almost don't remember what you want to say.

"D-drift?" You ask quietly. Your bodies failing you. You're falling asleep and you don't know what happened. Is the Crew alright? Are they dead? There was loud crashes. Some kind of alarm but it all feels so distant. You feel distant. The humming gets louder and you feel safe. It was all fine right? It felt fine. 

"It's okay... rest now..." A gentle voice urges. You feel digits in your hair and you hum leaning into the scratches happy.

Drift always scratched you ever so gently like that. All the bots gave you head scratches but Drift was the best. So soft and gentle. So sweet and caring. Was this Drift? Did they find you? Were you safe?

You want to fight. To stay awake and ask these questions that were burning inside your head. Was everyone okay? What happened? How long were you in space? How long had you been resting? When was the last time you ate? When did you last drink water? You were on an I.V. How long were you out for? All of these questions swirl in your head but as the humming continues you feel your eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep now... sleep my lil songbird..." And closing your eyes. You finally do.


End file.
